In Japanese Patent 3,531,674, a position determination device is disclosed that determines the position of a body that is a subject for positional determination. While shifting a table upon which said subject body is mounted, this position determination device captures, with at least one camera, images that include marks provided upon said subject body. Then, using these images, the position determination device calculates the amounts of deviation between the positions of the marks and target positions for the marks, and rotates the table or shifts it parallel to itself until these deviations are eliminated. Furthermore, in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication 2006 49755, a workpiece position determination device is disclosed that acquires the coordinates of a rotational center of a stage, which are needed for correcting rotational deviation of a workpiece. From images that have obtained by capturing images twice with two cameras, this workpiece position determination device measures coordinates that specify the positions of corresponding marks. And then the workpiece position determination device calculates the rotational angle of the stage by using shift amounts of the marks that have been acquired from their coordinates and from the distance between the marks which is inputted in advance, and calculates the coordinates of the rotational center of the stage by using this rotational angle and the coordinates of the marks. And, in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication Heisei 5 48295, an electronic component installation device is disclosed that installs chip type electronic components in predetermined positions upon an electronic circuit board. With this electronic component installation device, the attitude of an electronic component is corrected by rotating a suction nozzle on the basis of positional data for the suction nozzle inputted in advance, and position data for the reference position of the electronic component acquired on the basis of an image captured by a camera.